<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You Too Much to See You Like This by Tales_Of_Fluri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592871">I Love You Too Much to See You Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Of_Fluri/pseuds/Tales_Of_Fluri'>Tales_Of_Fluri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Vesperia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Childhood Friends, Cliffhangers, Comfort, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Of_Fluri/pseuds/Tales_Of_Fluri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn could tell that something wasn't right once someone had stated a very familiar name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuri Lowell &amp; Flynn Scifo, Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You Too Much to See You Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun didn't seem too hot, and the breeze didn't seem to bother anyone. Half past twelve in the afternoon, there stood a stern figure, a male with blond hair and vibrant blue eyes. Flynn Scifo stood there noticing every little detail about the town, from cracks to conversations to children playing. It all seemed very slow paced and Flynn couldn't help but be irritated. </p><p>Usually he wouldn't go out on patrol, so the sudden change of plans surprised him. Why didn't they inform him about this beforehand? Why wasn't there a meeting? But the more he thought about it, the more he realised that holding a meeting would be wasting precious time. So he tried to get used to it, even though it all seemed a little unnerving. He tried to distract himself with eavesdropping on other conversations, but it only made him even more nervous. </p><p>Out of all the chatter going around two young men leaning against the wall exchanged whispers which reached Flynn and caught his attention. 'Hey, did you hear that Yuri Lowell..' Flynn leaned in carefully and stealthily at the sound of that familiar name.</p><p>'Wait what, seriously? He's…'' </p><p>'Yeah, apparently he was thrown in there because-' suddenly the conversation was cut off by the two men glancing at Flynn for a couple of seconds before they started walking at a quick pace. </p><p>Flynn's eyes widened as his face grew warm and pink in fear, freezing his whole body to stand there in his tracks. What did they mean by that? How come they knew before he did? Being forced to patrol suddenly didn't seem so important anymore. Thoughts about his childhood friend hit him like a ton of bricks, which only triggered his curiosity immensely. He had to find out what was going on, even if it meant putting his job on the line.</p><p>Flynn didn't know where to start his search into finding out what happened, and eavesdropping into conversations seemed rude just thinking about it. He searched and searched to find another knight on patrol to see if they would fill him in on the strange and abrupt situation. </p><p>'Hey! Sir!!' Flynn shouted at a small glimpse of what could be another knight. 'You over there!' Flynn ran towards the knight on the other side. </p><p>'Oh, Flynn Scifo! What a pleasant surprise!' He said excitedly, 'I was just explaining to a friend of mine what happened to your close friend Yuri!'</p><p>Flynn was exhausted but his heart skipped a beat at the sound of Yuri's name, making his head shoot up and give full attention. 'Well it seems like you're interested, aren't you?' The knight responded, grinning at him. </p><p>Flynn, disgusted and annoyed, wasn't going to have any of it, 'Right, right,' he replied sarcastically, 'Just tell me what happened!' </p><p>Furrowing his brow, Flynn watched as the knight dramatically retold the story for what Flynn could assume was the hundredth time, waving his arms around like he was putting on a show. </p><p>The more he spoke, the more Flynn's eyes widened as he was visibly struggling to comprehend what he was being told. No, he was refusing to comprehend what he was being told. He heard many stories, from Yuri doing shady things to Yuri living a good quarter of his life behind bars - but this? Yuri wouldn't do that. He knew that he wouldn't do such a thing. </p><p>'He did WHAT?' Flynn cried out loud. People around him seemed to all pause and glance at Flynn and only Flynn.</p><p>'My.. My apologies.' he reassured the townsfolk, watching for a brief second as they all stopped staring at him and carried on with their lives. </p><p> 'Well, yeah, that's basically what happened! And as of right now he's in his cell, probably rotting like he should be.' the knight explained. 'I don't know why he didn't get arrested quicker. He deserves to spend his whole life behind bars.' </p><p>Hearing those words, Flynn couldn't bear to look at the face of this so-called 'knight' anymore. The more he listened to this man talk, the more words he found to describe him. He hated this man's presence. </p><p>'Why are you so interested in him? Are you two close? Or close close?' </p><p>From the joke to the elbowing the knight gave him, Flynn did not want any of their comments on their so-called "friendship". All he could think about was how much he wanted to have a brief and stern talk with Yuri, no matter where he was. </p><p>Without a moment to spare, Flynn ran as stealthily as he could without other knights finding him and suspecting that he was up to something. Flynn had no choice but to eliminate some of the guards watching the cells.</p><p>In the corner of Flynn's eye was a familiar head of smooth purple locks at the end of the jail. The guards were keeping a very close eye on the alleged criminal inside the cell. A bright object seemed to stand out to Flynn the most.</p><p>'The keys!' Flynn whispered out loud to himself causing the guards to look at his direction, luckily they didn't catch Flynn, but that didn't stop them from one of them walking out and seeing what had made that noise. Flynn didn't want it to end up like this in the first place, and it all seemed all out of his comfort zone.</p><p>In the end, he had no choice. </p><p>Flynn clutched his sword and took a quick swing at the guard across the chest, making him fall down to the ground unconscious. The other guard noticed and ran towards him, sword in hand. </p><p>The jingle of the keys ringed through Flynn's ears as he charged into the guard with a swing and a miss. Flynn jumped behind the guard and kicked him towards the guard from before who was trying to get up. Flynn sighed, hoping that he would never have to do that again. </p><p>Once that was out of the way, Flynn's true intentions sparked back into his mind as he snatched the keys from the guard angrily.</p><p>Exhausted from the fight, he took a closer look at his childhood friend. </p><p>He wished he didn't. </p><p>Bruises everywhere, on his face, his arms, the deep purple of his hair could easily blend in with the bruises - he was clearly sore and in pain. Blood splattered around his mouth, Yuri's eyes burned a hole into Flynn, as he coughed, leaving blood in the palm of his hand. Flynn wanted so desperately to look away, to not see his best friend like this, but he couldn't, it pained him to see Yuri like this. Clearly in a massive amount of pain and the life draining away from his eyes. </p><p>'F..Flynn?' Flynn watched as Yuri croaked, coughing. 'What brings you here?' </p><p>'What the hell do you mean?' Flynn couldn't help but raise his voice. 'You're hurt! You're clearly in pain! I heard what happened to you so I had to come and see what was happening.'</p><p>Clutching his side, Yuri managed to chuckle. 'Looks like news gets round pretty fast, huh?'</p><p>'You idiot! How are you managing to joke around like this?' Flynn fell to the ground helplessly, his hands shaking and clutching the keys tightly. 'You're literally on the verge of death and-' </p><p>'Chill Flynn, it's only a couple of scratches-' </p><p>'Scratches? Are you kidding me? Those are wounds.' Flynn gritted his teeth. 'You're bleeding!' </p><p>'Yeah, well…You better tell those knights that.'</p><p>'They..they actually did this?' Flynn's voice started to break, his hands still shaking in fear and shock.</p><p>'Well, I didn't do this to myself, did I?' </p><p>Tears stinging his eyes, Flynn struggled to keep himself composed. How..? Why? They were supposed to be knights! Protecting people… Helping them.. Not beating them senselessly! He couldn't help but feel ashamed. Is this what they really did when he wasn't looking…? It suddenly all started to make sense from the beginning, but why?</p><p>His whole body shaking, he managed to crack a smile. 'Listen Yuri.. You've done a lot of shady stuff in your life.. I've seen it, I've heard it all. But dear god! You didn't deserve to get hurt like this!' </p><p>And then, for the first time in his life, he saw Flynn Scifo, the man who always beat him in fights, who always somehow had his back, who always believed in him no matter what.. Actually cry. </p><p>Yuri couldn't look away. It was a mess - sobs making his whole body shake, angrily wiping his tears away, trying to remain serious in front of Yuri, but failing miserably as tears kept on pouring down his cheeks. Yuri wanted to look away, but it was like witnessing a terrible accident - he just couldn't. </p><p>'Flynn..' Yuri grabbed one of the bars from the cell and tried to smile. He didn't want to see Flynn like this, but it seemed like nothing would cheer him up. 'I-' </p><p>Before the purple haired man could comprehend what was actually happening, Flynn wiped his tears away and gently took Yuri's hand, his hands shaking as he did so. </p><p>'I love you too much to see you like this.'</p><p>Yuri turned his back towards Flynn, letting go of his hand. 'Heh, do you even hear yourself talk?' Flynn stared down at Yuri's back, 'You sound so silly saying that..'</p><p>At his limit, Flynn broke down, wrapping his arms through the poles and burying his face under Yuri's back. Flynn let out a loud cry, tears pouring down uncontrollably onto the floor. Flynn saw nothing, but Yuri. </p><p>Moments of him flashed before his eyes, from childhood and beyond. Flynn's cries echoed through the whole cell and rang through Yuri's ears.</p><p>'Heh, you haven't changed a bit…. Flynn.' he chuckled, staring into the ceiling, smirking. His thoughts were empty, nothing but the sound of Flynn crying. </p><p>Flynn's thoughts kept racing through his mind. How Yuri's smile always seemed to shine in the darkest nights, his eyes always seemed to glitter in the afternoon sunset, and how his hair seemed to move so freely in the sunny breeze. </p><p>Yuri was so special to him in the most times when he said that he wasn't.</p><p>Yuri faced Flynn, his face full of tears and sweat. 'Yuri… Yuri I-' Yuri tilted his head and slowly leaned closer to his face through the poles. 'Yuri I- I really do lo-' Yuri's lips collided with Flynn's. </p><p>Weights were lifted off of his shoulders and he began to feel light. All his troubles seemed to have gone away, the whole burning inside him became full again. Flynn thought of nothing but the moment that was happening right in front of him.</p><p>Yuri leaned back slowly staring into Flynn's eyes. 'Don't worry Flynn,' he whispered, 'I do too.'</p><p>Flynn didn't seem to catch that because of how much he was studying his face. 'I-.... Yuri!' </p><p>Shortly after realizing what happened, his face grew very warm and red, pushing Yuri's face away from the poles. </p><p>Yuri couldn't help but chuckle at Flynn's reaction, though what he did and said was no lie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>